A Walk Down Wisteria Lane
by purple mangosteen
Summary: Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself; but talent instantly recognizes genius. Their first encounter is at the Clock Tower heist. While Kaito is attracted to Kudo Shinichi's mind at first, he comes to appreciate the rest too. Slash. Kuroba Kaito/Kudo Shinichi. AU.


Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

**A Walk Down Wisteria Lane**

Chapter I

Kuroba Kaito thought that the heist was going to be easy. Inspector Nakamori was as incompetent as usual. The man had been in charge of Kid's task force for years and yet he apparently never learned, which was actually good for Kaito. Meanwhile, Hakuba Saguru was in London now. Hakuba was a capable detective at least even thought he was annoying.

Unfortunately for Kaito, the heist didn't work out as he'd hoped. It started going wrong at the beginning, and didn't stop.

"Can I see your ID?" the one of the officers at the door asked when Kaito showed up disguised as one of his fellows.

"Yes, Sir." Kaito replied and gave the stolen ID card.

"Name and age?"

"My name is Sensui, 27 years old, sir." Kaito replied.

The man nodded, "Looks like you're clear."

"Yes, sir."

The police officer paused before handing him back 'his' ID, "Right, what's your ID number?"

"628605 524810, sir," he replied easily.

It was then Kaito realized he'd made a mistake. The small group of officers was staring at him in collective shock.

"It's him!" The policeman shouted. "He's Kid!"

Shit! Kaito thought as he bolted.

"That man is Kid! Arrest him!"

He had slipped up. Kaito always remembered every small detail of any person he tried to be. And this time, he was caught in his own trap. Ordinary people didn't memorize ridiculously long numbers. It only went downhill from there. Kaito couldn't believe it. Since when had Inspector Nakamori become so smart? Or, was someone advising him? But, if so, who? It was as if someone could read his mind and anticipate his every move.

It reached its peak when someone shot him. Well, not him, but the screen he was hiding behind.

"Who's shooting?" Inspector Nakamori yelled out angrily. "Megure! Was that you?"

Megure? Was that the name of whoever was directing this? Since Inspector Nakamori knew him that meant the other guy was probably also police, but he didn't know of a 'Megure' in Division Two. Another division, then? Either way, that person was certainly a brilliant marksman. He was also smart. Very smart.

But of course, Kaito managed to escape. He'd never been cornered like that before. Maybe he was getting cocky with Inspector Nakamori and Hakuba, but Kaito truly met his match tonight. And he hadn't thought that was possible. Of all the heists he'd ever staged, this one was the most dangerous to him and the most thrilling.

Well, he could think about it in other time. He had to go see Aoko now.

"Here. I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you," he said as he made rose appear in his hand.

"Kaito!" Aoko said, beaming at him.

He grinned back at her. Mission accomplished, then. The clock tower was saved. He hadn't forgotten that he and Aoko had their first meeting at the said clock tower and that Aoko treasured it.

"I thought you were watching a magic show on TV," Aoko said.

"That show's over," he replied easily. "And I saw the news about Kid, so I decided to come here."

"I hope the police catch him!" Aoko muttered angrily.

"No way!" Kaito retorted. "Kid-sama is the best! There is no way the police would catch him!" he gloated.

"Kaito!" she protested.

"Calm down, Aoko." Momoi Keiko said.

"Hi, Keiko-chan!" he greeted her.

"Kaito-kun," she said. "You finally showed up."

"Yeah," he replied.

"Kid is amazing!" Keiko said.

"Keiko!" Aoko complained. "You shouldn't be a fan of that thief!"

Keiko grinned at her.

"Hey Aoko, that's your Dad!" Kaito pointed.

Aoko turned to look. "Tou-san!" she called her father.

Kaito wanted to know about the person who'd been giving instructions and the best source of information would be the inspector.

"Aoko and Kaito-kun." Inspector Nakamori said. "And Keiko-kun, too. You all came here for the heist?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Kaito replied.

"Yes, Inspector Nakamori," Keiko answered politely.

"Are you alright, Inspector?" Kaito asked. "What happened with Kid?"

"That damned thief escaped again!" Inspector Nakamori growled. "And that arrogant brat shot Kid!"

"Arrogant brat?" Aoko asked in confusion.

"Who do you mean?" Kaito questioned. He'd thought that it was police who shot him.

"Kudo Shinichi! That detective brat!" Inspector Nakamori retorted angrily. "Megure is too lenient!"

"Isn't he that famous high school detective?" Keiko asked in excitement. She was obviously a fan of Kudo Shinichi's too.

"I watched on news that he's called 'Saviour of Japanese Police' for solving many difficult cases." Aoko added.

"That doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants!" Inspector Nakamori ranted. "He lets the fame get into his head."

"Otousan!" Aoko protested. "That isn't very nice to say."

"And he helps the police, too," Keiko said. "You should be grateful for his help."

"What?" Inspector Nakamori bellowed.

They started to quarrel in the background but Kaito's attention was entirely on the new information.

Kudo Shinichi. The so-called Heisei Holmes. Kaito had heard about him, too. It was rather impossible not to hear about him as the detective was often mentioned in the news for aiding Japanese police, mostly in murder cases. Kudo was lauded for his excellent deductive skills, yet there were no pictures of him.

It might because he was an only child of a famous and influential couple. Kudo Yuusaku was a world renowned author while Kudo Yukiko was a legendary actress. His parents must have banned his picture from being published as long as he was underage.

"Kudo's never come to a Kid heist before." Aoko commented.

"Megure promised him helicopter ride." Inspector Nakamori replied in annoyance. "And when they were passing by, they decided to interfere."

This was interesting. Very interesting. The person who almost caught him was none other than the local high school detective. Was this a one time occurrence or should Kaito anticipate Kudo's appearance in the future? And could he expect a battle of wits like today? Kaito would see to that as he schemed to lure the Heisei Holmes to his future heist.

Author's Note:

Hi, everyone!

This is my fourth DC fanfic. This chapter is written from Kaito's POV. It's harder to write from his point of view than Shinichi's.

This fic and I'm Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover is based on the same idea with Kaito's needing Shinichi's help to get Pandora or the legendary Japanese jewel I decided to fit as Pandora and Shinichi came from a famous Japanese noble family here hence the title of the fic which also a nod to his last name.

Thank you for reading and please give review.


End file.
